Times a Journey
by Kinayusuke
Summary: If I knew the truth... would you believe me? If I hid a secert...would you forgive me? Is this friendship and bond something that will last? If I could speak to you I would but one friendship may be put to the test. Truth of one family will fall...where would your loyalities lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Times are a journey.**

There times you wonder where and how your past catches up to you when you don't want it to, things seem to resurface time and again, and the more it does you don't remember such things, because it changes. Once again you thought it was gone, but there are moments when your past seem to come about in dreams even though your are wide awake, you can never fall sleep. Questions have no answers and eventually it become intense after so much demand that it comes to your conclusion, as to what brings you to question your insanity. Eventually this will end up leading to those closest to you to question if you lost your nerve. Why? The question that reigns in your brain every time it happens, the point where you once stood at the top seems to bring you down and the moment you make your first mistake to where your forget your job, will leave the ones to around you stunned. Family members seem to worry if something is wrong and if you feel uncomfortable.

Things haven't been the same since they got back and everyone felt the tension have gotten worse and you seem to wonder…

" _Why?"…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?"

' _Why?'_

The very question a that would plaque anyone's mind of every moment. As a young makes his way to his room, he couldn't help but ponder over what had just happened recently in the days past. Things have been very tense and tense enough that someone could snap. Wonder through the halls of a very monumental building that stood in the center of a grand palace, he questioned himself and pondered about his life, how he came to be. He wondered all his life, up to the time as he lived in the castle… why this happened to him and his sister, did he deserve it? Was their something wrong with him?, yet he thought he found comfort with his new found family, and it turn out that even to this moment he could be wrong.

The evidence of torture plagued him, as his brain relayed the cries and screams, so loud that he would scream all hours of the night. To avoid anyone finding out down below the dungeons he walked passing the prisoners, paying not attention to their cries and pleas for mercy, A room sealed with a sound proof door, that no one could hear cries of the tortured souls up and above, because of their moments of piece. The evident torture and cries were never even heard by his sister, keeping this hidden was the most importance to him and keeping it from his family was as well.

There was a major difference between him and his sister, it was true he was never quick to take action, but there was more to this boy than meets the eye, if anything during the time of Carlisle remain at the castle he confided in him to be a desire healer, protector, though secretly he kept goals separate from his home family in the castle , so that one day he could use his gifts for a good purpose, but he never thought that his one decision would cost him, One incident would change his mind seeing there was no real crime done Alec began to ponder and question his purpose for remaining at the Volturi. In doing this, it led to a disastrous result after being able to speak against his masters. Though one gift that was required for him to use by his master and the one more he secretly had hidden for his own, and yet none of his masters new his secret that he kept well hidden.

Unlike his sister, the boy tried everything he could training his body and mind to enhance his ability blocking his thoughts from Aro, and the pain forming it into the mind which was suppose to be impossible, till he surpassed his rank and only rank that was given. In this it would be decide who would be and who would not be the new ruler of the volturi.

By reaching the corners of the building, entering the double doors that locked from the inside, Alec wondered about himself, and the idea that things would get better, but that seemed like an endless possibility. Taking a deep sigh, and dressed in more comfortable attire, Alec collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling with questionable gaze. He knew it wasn't long till his nightmares plagued his mind, but he couldn't' help but question his life and question when it all started. When did it started? What happened? Was it the run in with the Cullen's' a couple of years ago? For Alec, this was disastrous things have been tensed since then, and the hatred for him and Jane grew because of their run in, but all the worse, The tension between Aro and him grew. He couldn't help but wince at the thought, of what had happened during the night of their return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

It was not long after their council with the Cullens, that Jane and Alec couldn't help but make a side glance view of each other. The tension was felt through out the guards, many felt it was best they head back on their own because they felt a sudden dread that would be unleashed upon them. While a certain few remained by Aro, this including the twins, Demetri, Corin, Chelsea, Felix, the wives; Sulpicia and Anthedora, and most of all Caius, who was going on and on about his complaints on the less course of action that was taken to his Wife. Aro had held a look on his face that was unreadable, so unreadable, that not even his wife could tell what was wrong. Fear rained upon the others, as most would state amongst themselves that Aro could be losing his mind.

As the gain closer to home, more and more angry and tense that Aro seemed to show. ' He could be struggling on whether or not to go back' Alec thought amongst himself. By night they had reached the castle, though they werent able to retire soon because Caius had ordered everyone in the throne room. Jane and Demetri figured that it was mostly to complain some more. Jane rolled her eyes at Demetri who smiled and shook his head, both quickly hiding their smiles as they entered the room. Many of the gurad had arrived to hear what was needed to be discuss. Tension arose so great as silence came upon them that Chelsea and Corin couldn't calm or content everyone. Something was terrible wrong. Tension grew to great heights that evening and Jane was so nervous that she grabbed her brother's sleeve fearing the dreaded wrath that could be unleashed upon them. Alec feared for Jane because she couldn't use her gift on the Cullens. She would hate to be in a room that was full of tension and agony practicing torture just find a way to break the barriers.

"It seems such a disappointment, such great talent and gifts could have been used, and yet I did regret that their could be an end to them. Such a pitty." Aro stroke the bottom of his Chin, while his brothers took their seat on their thrones. Many murmured their agreements, but some remained confused about the issue.

"We should have just finished them off! By letting them walk away it clear gave many the message that many could challenge the Volturi and many now have nothing to fear because of that shield. That child and halfling who care's if their was another halfling, If that halfling bit a human without control and able change another into a vampire wouldn't that still be a threat! Despite what he or she survives on one slip! Just one and that would be a danger to us all! That thing is a dangerous to us! I guarantee on slip up and it will be our undoing!" Caius stood as uttered these words at Aro, stepping down a few steps pointing and wavy his hands all over the place. The wives sat on their seats to the side with few guards around them, and looked from one from the other. Caius was boiling mad about Aro, and his lack of action against the Covens. Many of the guard feared this as well for it was their home. They didn't understand Aro's action, though the Vision was shared, Caius feared it was just a trick to see reason.

" And if they slip up we will finish it just like we did before." Aro spoke softly. Caius rolled his eyes and grumbled about to himself, while his wife lending her hand on his shoulder.

" We should have finished it then, despite that Cullen's vison, if she is so desireable she could have easily tricked you. I still think we should have risked it! What happens if there was a slip?! Should we allow it to spread to prove a point!? If the risk happened it would be out into the world before it reaches us and then what would happened?! We chose to let it go and if it comes down to that Aro, it is on your head, not mine?! That thing is a disaster! A disgrace to vampires! Worst of all they sided with werewolves! Our natural enemies! The enemies we have fought against! I remember clear as day facing one, they are not to be taken lightly." Caius raved as much as his anger would allow. Many wonder about his points and many realized that it was going to be the Volturi's end if this gets out amongst other vampires. The more he spoke on the more Aro temper was lost, and it wasn't till this very moment when the others, realized it was the start of things becoming different for the Volturi itself.

"Those things were shifters, not the real thing, nothing more. Their own temper is their undoing. Besides Caius it's a child! It's just a child, a child of human and a vampire, should we not look into this further before making anymore rash decisions. If she had the guts to talk to Aro personally, without showing fear like the rest of the Cullen's, she is very bright about not breaking the rules. …I think we should trust Carlisle? He was once apart of the volturi and your dear friend Aro. You know Carlisle wouldn't risk his family's safety! Not one law was broken in my eyes. As long as the news doesn't get out amongst humans I don't see the problem, other vampires will just need a reminder. The Child holds no flaws which I can see, and you heard what that other half-ling had spoken of, the child would reach maturity in time. As long as they taught her the laws and teach her to not disobey them I think they will be alright. She seemed smart enough to know and respect the laws. And Carlisle wouldn't risk it not for his family safety and which would guarantee our safety as well. The wolf however wouldn't risk their secret getting out either, so maybe they had an agreement amongst them which allowed them to keep the child alive." Many eyes turned to see that it was Alec who spoke up, he was always quite and kept to himself, which led to him leaving while the arguments went on its way, but the way he spoke up made many question the volturi motive for going and that meant questioning Aro as well, several agreed with the statement, but Caius growled and stood pointing a finger at him.

" Figures you would stand up to Carlisle, you wanted to leave with him when he left from the beginning and you sound as if you approve of this matter more so that your willing risk our safety as well Alec! Especially your own sister's for that matter! If this gets out, many would question and too challenge the Volturi motives as well as its existence! That Thing is a monster and a disaster and shouldn't have existed, along with those in the world like it!" Caius expressed his answer with great concerned he cared for Alec and so did his wife. Along with Jane, they would have been a good family until Chelsea came into the picture.

"It's a child! A little girl! Which proves we should question our abilities and what we could do, and see if the child is stronger than us as of regular vampires and look into it Who ages quickly past her time! What harm would it really be to let it be tested out!"

" I'm beginning to think you turning your back on us Alec! Do you fancy the young girl?! If so you would be considered a traitor in my opinion! Why not go leave go join Carlisle if that's what you really after!" Caius had grown frustrated at Alec, he wish the boy would just get it.

"Haha, I would leave if I could, but you apparently you think I am stupid to do such a thing. You practically scared out of your mind when you saw those dogs. you would be considered an arrogant old goat! Who whined about everything else! Your fear of the wolves and yet Carlisle has managed to make allies of them! Maybe I should question your own motives Caius! Wanting to end things so quickly is it out of fear or are you coward as many rumors stated" Alec laughed as Caius looked so red in the face and began shouting at the top of his lungs like frustrated child, the laughter spread amongst the guard, along with Anthedora who snickered behind her hand along with Corin and Chelsea. The air stiffened as the argument ranged out. Jane worried that maybe her brother was over stepping his boundaries just a little, but what she didn't know it was much more than pushing boundaries.

" Why you sickening little bastard of Child! Maybe its time your should know your talents is as weak than it was before when we turned you! I for one would rather have watched you burn! IT was your sisters talent that got my interest! Spoiled brat! Treated as prince only because your sister was the one we truly desired! Your gift has become less use for us than it has before!Why not just get rid of you now! Aro! Surely your aren't going to let this boy disrespect his leaders!" Sulpicia was in a outrage as she stood, listening to Alec and Caius tease each other. Alec felt a sudden wave of tension that only made him push his sister by Demetri, with a quick glance glance at Aro as if hoping what Sulpicia was yelling was bull and a bunch of lies.

Aro stood from his throne and looked at Alec in his eyes, and quick noticed at Jane's, who looked in fear for her brothers life. Aro sighed as he stood there in wonder what he could do, true as it was of the things that Sulpicia has mentioned but putting Alec life to quick end made him question even more about it so because he once saw the boy as his own son, but in that since he was just a servant, he have thought of Jane as more of a daughter figure and his own child than Alec.

"You seem to be pulling away from us Alec. I began to wonder where your loyalties lie. You seem to jump so quick to defend Carlisle, but when it come to our family, you leave the room, and leave during the night and disappear until dawn, you seem to be the voice of reasoning now, so tell me Alec what should I do" Aro looked at Alec with worry and questioned if he should just do it now, or go with his own plan by having Alec life end in a difficult mission. Jane worriedly stood by her brother, ready and willing to stand up for him. But Suplicia seemed to have her own words put into mine and ease her way into the conversation, she never much carried for Alec either, but other Aro who wants the strongest and best talents, she wants control and only favored Jane.

" Aro just punish the boy, after all we could lower him beneath the guard keep him around for better use than end the boys life so quickly, and besides if its not enough do so if he crosses us again. Jane is as much better value and you wanted her from the beginning and but she wanted the boy to, but his gift is weak it was proven that against that Cullen's shield and he's suppose to be the strongest. Jane isn't at her peak yet." She smiled at her husband softly. All she did do was get on Alec's nerve if she didn't get what she want which was her husband's wish she'll blame anyone even the strongest of the guard or if she was jealous. Jane hissed at the woman standing in front of her she rather call Athenodora mom than her. At that woman loved them both, Caius would have treasured them but his reaction was out of fear and anger of being humiliated in front of the Cullen's.

"I didn't see you going into battle neither hiding behind a bunch of guards fearing for your lives was it, no, your more like a coward you were, when this thing started you came just so you could treasure and gloat about being the queen bee of the castle. What now Suplicia jealous of the Cullen shield knowing her beauty isn't as much as the Rosalie Cullen's but at least she holds her own beauty and if I recall Aro did say that being a vampire was becoming of her and I wonder if that what was he told you at one point, because lets face it doesn't become you at all!" Alec smirked while Jane gasp. But that was heard was loud smack, enough to send the boy to the ground. Jane followed suit holding onto her brother's arm.

It was great insult to Aro or the leaders who spoke to the head of the wives that way, he looked at the couple of the guards and signaled them forward. Suplicia just smiled with such a grin that anyone would want to smack it off, but Aro stood firm and glared.

" It sees you lack the manners I taught you Alec. Very well, I won't lower your rank, but I'm willing to forgive this incident if you apologize to your mother." Aro said leading his wife beside his throne. Jane pleaded for him to just apologize but Alec glared and stood up with his sister, who was quickly pushed aside as the two guards seized him. With all the thoughts that rang through his head, Alec couldn't giver her the satisfaction.

" No, I won't apologize to that wench, and she is nor will she ever be our mother. No matter how many bribes she conjures up, no matter how she fakes loves us, she holds no desire to really love us at all, She will never be our mother!" Alec said forcefully and Jane whimpered as it was clear it was the final straw for Aro.

"Fine then! Seize him! Fetch me rod! If he's brave enough to talk then lets see how brave he is now!" Aro shouted as it was clear it was the final straw for him. He would not be made a full of and it was clear to Suplicia that Aro was beyond mad. This mad she never seen him before as many of the guard has witnessed it before. Caius looked at him like he was crazy.

" ARE YOU DAFT! THAT COULD KILL THE BOY!" Caius shouted Corin and Chelsea fetched Jane earning a cry from her lips. They knew this was something she should not have to see. Athenodora looked shocked at what was stated and looked worriedly at the boy before her, as the torture began the process.

"You're the one who should punish him Caius! Or would you have rather I end his life then waste my time with this fool! I am the leader here and this boy will receive punishment like anyone else in this guard!" Aro shouted ( _from here it will be Caius and Aro argument back and forth)._

" This is crazy! This type of punishment! he's a boy! and he's not a prisoner Aro!( listening to his screams was heart breaking and Jane was dragged from the room to prevent intervention of what was happening along with Chelsea, who showed remorse and mercy) He's had enough! How much are you going to continue to punish him or any of us for that matter based on few witnesses! He's just a boy ! and it was you who only cared about these guards for their power! Collections for your special up bringing! if they had any at all and if not the mean little to you and they would be sent on suicide missions! He's a boy! A child that still has much to learn don't do this Aro! the boy looked to you like a father and this is how you will punish you child! What would the others make of this!" Caius shouted. Alec cried of agony as the rod pierced his mouth and was touched on his side. The torture was endless and Alec was entirely drained and hurt after what was done to him. Caius watched helplessly as Aro ordered the stop and Suplicia to her great joy, wished for it to continue.

The boy laid on the floor whimpering and crying. The pain was to much that his gift was no use now to be used. Double doors swung open to the side and a small cry from Jane was much that was heard, which brought Caius and Athenodora to stand hurt and regretful at what had progressed in front of them. Alec couldn't move and every time he tried he whimpered and fall down. To Caius Yeah it was disrespectful, but Caius and Athenodora wouldn't let hand on the children in such a manner, because they both agreed Suplicia was arrogant and wanted what was done her way, but they secretly desired children of their own. All the Guards tensed and looked shocked at what took place. Demetri and Felix looked on sorrowfully at the poor boy trying helpless to reach for his sister when she was once beside him Jane kissed his forehead whispering comforting words towards her brother, holding their own private conversation with a secret treasure they held so dear.

"Aro! That was to far!" Caius shouted. One thing he was against, beside the half-ling existence was hitting children, him and his wife long to have them what his argument was to inforce Alec to fight back and get him to act strong in pursuit to one day be a leader that would over run Aro as he secretly hoped. He fancied the boy in the bottom of his heart but he refused to see the boy weak and slouching about. Athenodora raced to aid Alec and Jane comforting them both.

" No more of coward is what you are attacking a child makes you no better then savage wolf eating you both! You both lack conviction! Neither of you wanted children just prize possession's!" Athenodora stood her ground by the children and asked Corin to come forth to take Jane to her quarters, while she aided Alec up off the floor with the help of the guard. Shushing him as he whimpered and clung to Demetri like a life line.

"For the boy to once admire you both and thought of you as his parents to forget his own because of what they had done to them! Your no better then the village that burned them, for the people of the village who accused them and no better than the same village who murdered their parents! I'll be damned if I let you claim them Suplicia! You cared nothing for either of them just wanted them for your own personal gain along with the rest of the guard." Athenodora followed Alec and Demetri out the doors, along with Felix, and Chelsea.

This leaving a stunned Suplicia in the wake as she watched her one friend walk out the door with both the children's back against her. Caius remained standing as much of Marcus.

"I'm afraid this will cost you Aro." Marcus left the room with many others agreeing that no harm should be done to Alec. And the matter should be put to rest for further noticed. The decision was finalized by Caius and Marcus, much to Aro's dismay. It wasn't a surprise that many of them refused to hear Aro's argument on the matter, along with Suplicia.

 **End Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

Things were at great measures and Alec stared out his window feeling the cool breeze of the night air. A sudden clicking sound It was then where the differences between Caius and Alec was put to rest. Alec struggling to talk still as he laid on the bed, every part of him ach and sore not as bad as it was the day when they got back from the encounter with the Cullen's and their half breed, sure they were known to heal fast but the burnt agony of what was done cost more than just physical pain but emotional pain. Athenodora had comforted him and Jane, along with making a vow to them, that things would be different and Caius as well apologized to Alec but explained that things would be more difficult for the twins now and for a while. Alec and Caius gotten to know each other, Calling each other names acting more like two bickering siblings that annoyed each other out anger, though Alec had trouble speaking his motions were enough to get his point across and the others laughing, Along with the Jane and Athenodora, who rolled their eyes at their playful arguments. Alec opened his eyes and noticed his sister looking at him with a sorrow expression. Worried that something was wrong Alec set up and invited his sister in the room putting a comforting arm around her.

" Aro is so angry now, he's shouting at the top of his lungs and screaming at the guards. Alec I'm worried he threatened to punish you because of your screw-ups these last couple of days." Jane looked at him, she would be crying if not for her being a vampire, but Alec read her expression well and held her close.

" If that comes, hide here, because the last thing I want is for you to be around and face his wrath. He might use you against me." Alec thought to her. Jane looked up from his shoulder with worry eyes and he shushed her and held her tightly. Athenodora approached and entered the room with small smile on her face.

" Mom has Aro calmed down." Jane asked with worry. Alec smiled at his sister the woman sat on the bed beside the two. Small glimpse of worry showed on her expression but she hid it well.

"I'm afraid not, Father is trying to calm him down and make him see reason as well as to lessen the punishment, but we won't know his decision." ' I fear things will go far worse when we are not around. I hope and pray it doesn't" She thought. Smiling she looked at the two, hoping to lessen the worry and sorrow.

" In any case call this number its Carlisle and Esme number, I have spoken with Esme and explained some things to her if it gets out hand follow what's next on this paper it's a list of instructions. And Follow them closely and our cell numbers are on their as well. Chelsea hooked them up and she has two set up for you as well call us if anything goes wrong if its emergency and you can't reach us call Carlisle and Esme they know the numbers and will be here to pick you up." She smiled kissed their foreheads.

" We are to stay with them?" Jane asked. Anna( Athenodora) smiled and nodded.

"I just don't want you to remain here with him if things get out of hand. His obsession with power has grown like crazy and I don't think he's in his right mind. Marcus said if it gets worse to get you guys out of here. Demetri and Chelsea will remain close to get you guys safely out there if it gets to crazy to wait. But follow the rules, Jane no fighting with any family members no using your gift on anyone unless life danger, and Alec stay out of Aro's hair and Suplicia and most important help you sister, look after each other and Alec dear are you going to be okay are you still hurting and having those weird reactions." Anna noticed Alec's trouble with his weird dreams and visions but he didn't have the heart to tell her what they were. With a nod, Alec sighed.

" they gotten worse, and I mom, I think their more frequent now and…" he found it hard to finish writing. Jane placed and arm around him.

" What dear?" She asked worriedly. Alec swallowed the venom in his throat and looked at her shakenly.

" Nothing, I'm just worried about you guys being gone." Though she didn't buy it Anna smiled kissed his forehead again.

" Okay, you can call and talk about it whenever, and if it happens you can talk to Carlisle as well or Esme. They will keep me informed to on anything going on." She hugged them tightly and Caius came in wishing them the same amount of luck, reminding them to keep at bay for a while and keep away from Aro. Jane and Alec nodded, leaving the children to do their own thing.

By the end of the day Alec and Jane laid about in the library reading books. Alec reading about wars and battle strategies and went on to things like history of their village and witch trails that occurred. Jane studied romance novels, which was shocking to anyone that just got to know her but she craved adventure. Jane looked up to hear the Door open and it was one of the works in the castle.

" Good evening Sarah!" Jane smiled at her friendly, while Alec waved finishing off his book. Jane rolled her eyes at her brother action. Sarah was in charge of the books and documents and kept charge of the library. She knew every book that came in and out and was great and memorizing things. She knew and remembered who had what but her secret talent, she loved. Stopping her cart and gentle picking up a book but not with her hand and placing it on the very top shelf. She would have to climb up and down the ladder all day to put the amount of books up, if it wasn't for her gift.

" Hello Jane and Alec, I have gift for you. Your mother ordered and just came in today. She awfully happy about it and ordered me to give it to you two straight away." This called Jane and Alec to sit up and get excited. She pulled out a series of books that was from the shelf. I figured you guys would like them, you mom did to after all they are about witches and wizards and such.

Alec sitting up putting his book away. Jane eyes gleamed at them and Alec smiled nearly laughed at his sisters reaction.

"Well they are a big hit. Harry Potter, I believe that is the name, there are seven books the first one all the way to the end during a war." Sarah explained looking at the back of the seventh book. Jane picked up the first one and look towards her brother with a pleading look. Alec laughed and along with Sarah, but winced because of his throat. He knew his sister was big fan of her brother reading to her. She explained she loved the way her brother read it drawled her in every time she heard his voice, but her brother who could barely talk put a damper to her spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sister? ." Alec smiled though his voice was scratchy and can barely make a sound, Jane was able to understand him especially since she knows him well, She turned around to face him reading what he had written. "I'll be happy to read it to you one day, but in that case I love to hear you read." Jane beamed jumped up to hug him. It was the bond they shared willing to do anything to make each other happy and keep it that way. Sarah smiled and left, taking in one last glance as, Alec picked up the books and smiled as his sister danced along carrying the first one.

As they walked through the hall Alec could feel the tension he felt as he walked down the hall the tension increased and he froze in place not moving, realizing her brother was not behind her, Jane turned and noticed her brother stature, Jane became worried and tried to get him to follow calling out his name softly, when she noticed a familiar scent, with sudden chill down her spine she became scared. Worried for her brother, Jane noticed that this was a familiar habit. Alec only reacted that way if Aro or Suplicia was close by, forgetting their books she tried and tried to get him to focus on her voice, but it was no use. The sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach started to increase along with the burning in his throat making him silently cry out in pain. Thinking all was lost Jane started to cry was preparing herself to protect her brother. Her eyes closed tight preparing for the worse, and as swiftly as the footsteps approach Jane hoped and desperately plead for Alec to live through this. One quick flash was all it took and Alec was picked up from behind, causing Jane to open her eyes to see none other than Demetri taking Alec to the room next door, Jane followed and leaning against the wall with a sigh of relief, giving Chelsea and Demetri a nod for a thank you.

With such a big of relief came up on her, Chelsea watched and listened at the door, as Aro walked through the halls. The closer he got the more intense Alec got at the pit of his stomach. Nearly crying out as Demetri shushed him quietly. Jane snuggled close to her brother, wondering and fearing the worse. As it seem to lessen as he left the hall Alec seemed to be taking a breath that he struggled to let out for a while. 'What was that?' Alec wondered. Glancing at his sister, Alec felt a little guilty for making his sister worry.

"I'm sorry Jane I don't know what came over me." Alec thought to his sister. Jane sighed and hugged him with small smile.

"It's not your fault Ale," Jane responded loudly. Alec still felt guilty if hadn't locked up like that they would have made it to the room in time.

"It's a normal reaction for what has happen to you and it's been going on around here, all over the castle. Your still a kid, and your shouldn't have gone through that especially even if you're a guard, but so long have you felt this fear, it was enough to freeze you." Chelsea explained. Alec seemed to get what she was trying to explain.

" We all have the same feeling Alec, but some of us try hard to push pass that fear and continue. Don't feel guilty .Aro is angry at all the guards this time and Caius and you should feel scared like the rest of us." Demetri smiled softly and Chelsea smiled back at them as she checked to make sure it was clear.

" I see you finally got those books your mom got you." Demetri smirked. Alec smiled and Jane beamed picking up the first one and handed it to her brother. Chelsea giggled as Demetri rolled his eyes at their behavior.

" Well we will let you get to reading and it's a good thing it will keep you distracted." Chelsea murmured as she exited the room with Demetri. Taking a deep breath, Alec leaned back with his sister and listen to her read. They agreed to go slow and work their way through the books slow to enjoy them and not rush.

Jane had read well until day break, and the sun peaked over the hills, she had stopped reading a few hours ago to give enough time, to go finish her chores and get back to their room before getting caught with Aro. Alec was minding his business finishing up his chores with Marcus and was going to help Demetri, who was having trouble with one of the prisoners. Chelsea made sure they fed before they left and went about their day, then went to do her work in the castle.

Its been a month, an Alec and Jane knew their parents wouldn't be back any sooner till after Christmas. It was hard for Athenodora to miss their first Christmas together, but their mission was too important to wait. Caius promised if they got done early they would be back in time to celebrate with them. Fog was clearing up of the ground and peaking over the trees and Alec was out side scouting the surroundings its been while since he took time to himself and he hasn't had a run in with Aro, much to his relief, this seemed to lessen the stress by a lot. Taking a deep take on his surroundings he promised Jane another go on the Harry Potter books. They hadn't had much time to finish off the first one, and Alec was looking forward with a moment with his sister.

As he watched a blue bird landing in near by tree, Alec smiled walking back to the Castle, 'Maybe things are starting to look better' he thought, but it wasn't till he got hit with a full force pressure to his chest, that Alec realized he spoke to soon. Alec gasped, but what came out was more like scream that he tumbled over. Looking in front him in sudden fear, Alec saw the one thing that petrified him, that he was supposed to be avoiding. 'Oh no!' was his only thought the pain seemed to get worse the longer he stayed there. So, Alec stood up, trying his best to hold the fact that he was in pain, but winced as the tightening in his chest go worse. Considering the eyes, that he once trusted Alec could see the hatred and malice that was in them. Could this be the end of him? No one was there to help him and he couldn't scream because of the fear that bind him to that very spot. Alec knew what was coming, and within the quick moment hoped and prayed his sister would since something is wrong if she was nearby.

Else where Jane had just finished and she felt a sharp ping in her chest and sharp sense that told her something was not right.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sharp pain in her chest caused her to yell made Chelsea and Corin look at her to see if something was wrong. Following the pain in her chest and the tread of fear in her body, Jane took off being in pursuit by Corin and Chelsea. "Something wrong!" she told them. Racing down the hall catching the sight other guards, Leo, Demetri and Felix who were on night patrol.

"Leo! find Demetri and Felix you Six come with us!" yelled Corin. She dashed off with the six following and Jane raced towards her brother, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. 'Alec! please be alright! Please!' Jane thought. But what she didn't expect was would be the worst fears ever imaginable. Aro was walking her way but she never noticed, till her gut tightened and sensed him close, this urged her to run faster! She ran and cried till she came upon something that made her scream!

On the ground was her brother clothes ripped from all the scuffling, while his arms and legs were cracked and scars appeared on his skin, bruises she didn't know a vampire could have, let alone could get. Falling to her knees beside him, Jane looked at her brother as he laid on the ground, arm bent with a palm facing upwards at her while the other faced on the ground.

"Alec!" She cried. Trying with her might as she tried to gain his attention, when she finally did, Alec's eyes slowly began to open, but started to panic, as he still couldn't move. He looked up at his sister and eyes started softening, but when she reached for him he flinched, causing her to withdraw a little, but refused to give up.

As she touched him gently he stiffened and began to lean into her touch. Taking this as a sign, Jane gently, as she could, helped him up. It was with much difficulty as he tried but couldn't hardly move without struggle. Corin and Chelsea followed by the other guards finally reached them along with Demetri and Felix. Chelsea instantly ran towards them along with the other guards.

"Alec? Alec! Are you alright?! What happened!?" called Chelsea. Alec whimpered and looked up from Jane shoulder to meet the others. Whimpering he snuggled to Jane. Jane sighed and held her brother tightly.

" I have a feeling Aro did this. He must have only left cause he knew we were coming." Demetri said. Chelsea nodded.

"He probably realize that Alec would tell Caius and Marcus what happened. Though I doubt that since Alec can't talk, he must not realize the damage was that severe. He probably wanted to make sure Alec got the message." Corin spoke softly. Demetri nodded and Chelsea looked at her confused.

" What message? I don't understand." Chelsea looked at Jane whispering words of comfort to her brother calming him down.

" Not to cross Aro." Corin put it bluntly and she went to check Alec's injuries and comforted Jane.

" We have no choice, I'm going to call Athenodora and Caius and let them know what's up, and then I'm afraid they are going to have to go to Carlisle. It not safe in the Castle anymore. If he can take this outside of the Castle walls, without Caius and Athenodora knowledge of it, then we are going to have to do it." Demetri sighed and picked up Alec, followed by the guard and Jane who comforted her brother.

Silently in her room Jane packed her belongings and made sure she had the appropriate attire to wear, while at the Cullen's house. She looked much like a sixteen year should, and was pleased that Chelsea bought her some clothes for outside undercover missions and what was worn these days. Her only thoughts were that it was going to be tough being in the same house with the Cullen she loathed greatly, but she knew she had no choice but to endure it for Alec. Her eyes looked as if they could water, just thinking of seeing her brother in that state. She was relieved when Carlisle gave the go ahead and told them they would pick them up at the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she was finished, Jane made her way to her brother's room, opening the door softly, she smiled when she saw her smile softly back and sighed. He glanced at Chelsea packing his bags and questioning him on his fashion since, and placing new clothes in the bag she had bought for him. Jane giggled, and Alec rolled his eyes while resting his head on his sister's shoulder.

" _of course she knows all about style doesn't' she."_ Alec thought to his sister with a smirk. She giggled harder at that. He was well at hiding his true feelings, but Jane knew better to question her brother while Chelsea was in the room. Demetri had just finished the tickets and loaded up Jane's bags. He had just came to retrieve Alec's, when he stopped and laughed at Alec expression from where he was at .

"Let me guess Chelsea since of style." Demetri chuckled. Alec sighed and whimpered as he snuggle closer to Jane. Demetri looked at them sorrowfully. Felix had the phones in his hands and made sure everything was in order. When the luggage was loaded, everyone said their goodbyes. Demetri and Chelsea decided they would drive them to the airport, and Jane comforted her brother who would wince every now and then. The drive was long, Jane was getting restless. She did look forward to getting out of the castle for a change, but dread the drama that would happen if things go crazy at the Cullen's. Worst of all she couldn't bare the thought of Alec struggling any more than he had to.

" don't worry you guys your parents said they will call after they get settled and the situation goes down where they are at." Chelsea smiled from the front seat. Jane smiled and brushed her brothers hair as he leaned against her. _' We are going to be alright brother. I promise you'll see. I won't let nothing happen to you no anymore.'_ Jane hasn't thought to him in a while, but she smiled when he looked at her with such a relief and small smile. Closing his eyes once again, Jane knew he was doing his best to stay calm.

" Carlisle and Esme will be their at the airport, Esme explained that the family are out on vacation so you don't have to worry about them stopping in except for this pup who couldn't go. Esme says he's no trouble. And Carlisle explained he comes because he loves Esme's cooking. He won't bother you but think of him as a guard dog if you will." Demetri smirked. Chelsea rolled her eyes but smiled at Demetri's charm. Jane smiled as well happy to see those two getting along.

By the time they reached the airport Jane helped her brother aboard the plane and settled right next to him in the first class seats. Jane pulled out her head phones along with Alec's in case he got board when he opened his eyes again. It hard goodbye for Jane and Alec, they didn't want to leave, they didn't even want their parents to go, but now they were saying goodbye to big brother and older sister, or sister in law as Jane would put it. It came clear to Jane that things were going to be different from now on when they got back, but trying not to dwell on something made Jane sigh and seem hopeful as her brother listened to his music beside her. She smiled softly and saw that he was watching her search the web on her computer.

When the plane landed Alec and Jane walked outside and spotted Carlisle and Esme right away, much to Alec's relief. He didn't think he could last much longer, because of the pain and the plane being jumpy. Esme smiled at them warmly and you could tell their was a mother comfort in her eyes. Jane smiled a tired smile , but looked at her brother who winced more often than usual.

" How did the flight go? Esme asked them kindly. Carlisle ushered the people to load the car. Jane watched her brother and Carlisle for a moment before speaking gently.

" It was rather long, for some of us, I don't think we could last much longer." Jane looked at her brother worriedly. Esme checked him over worriedly and helped him to the car. It was strange for Jane but she smiled seeing Alec was willing to take the chance with someone. They hated the Cullen's for what reason? The question plagued her mind. Was it jealousy or fear? Was it because of their eyes? Whatever question Jane asked herself the answer was simple there was nothing. Sighing to herself she smiled at her brother lean his head on Esme's shoulder, when they reached the car, Carlisle helped him in gently and looked him over like any doctor would. Jane hoped in next to Alec and answered any questions Carlisle asked her, while he did a quick check up and made sure Alec was comfortable.

"Well lets get you guys home. The quicker the better.' Carlisle said. HE touched Alec's forehead like a father would loving his son, and got in the driver's side. Esme mentioned they would have to hunt soon, and talked about the blood banks at the hospital. Jane didn't want them to go out of their way, and decided against it for her brother's sake.

" Thank you Mrs. Cullen but it wouldn't be fair to you. Thank you for taking us in and I know our mother wouldn't us to cause much of a hassle and its with great understanding that we follow your house rules as well even if it means hunting animals. I don't think my brother has fed much and mainly because of his throat that bugs him." Jane explained. Esme nodded with understanding.

" That will be the first thing we check, I imagine him not feeding would make the burning in his throat worse, but human blood does have sugar in it so that might be what makes his throat burn more. We will figure it out Jane that's a promise." Carlisle spoke. Jane smiled and squeezed her brother's hand as whimpered.

"I know you can Carlisle. Other wise our parents wouldn't trust you." Jane explained softly before shushing her brother. His whimper made both Esme and Carlisle look at him with worry.


	8. Chapter 8

When they pulled up at the house, Esme unloaded the bags with Jane while Carlisle picked up Alec with ease helping him lay down in the spar bedroom down the hall. Esme explained that the two bedrooms were tied together with a bathroom in between incase they needed their own space, and were free to decorate it how they like, and that Carlisle's room was down the hall. Jane placed her bags in her room and entered the room with her brother.

"I'm going to have to look him over, and Esme I'm going to need somethings down stairs." Carlisle explained as helped Alec out of his shirt. Jane went to assist her knowing somethings were left for privacy for her brother. She gave him a comforting smile as she saw his worry look for being left alone with Carlisle, sighing he relaxed and shyly worked with Carlisle till he was settled. When they returned Alec had a pair of shorts on and Carlisle was working gently and quickly bandaging his wounds.

" Jane I'm going to need you to comfort him while work on his throat. Its not going to be easy and it will hurt him some because of the amount of damage." Carlisle explained. Putting on a brave face Jane nodded and aided Carlisle, by holding Alec's hand to her an gently whispering things to his ear. Carlisle worked slowly and Alec whimpered and struggled enough for Esme to hold other his hand letting him know it was almost over. The fear showed in his eyes and hearing Jane's voice only made him cry.

' _Jane?... You there?_

" _Yes, I am here… IT will be alright!'_

" _I guess I should admit this now huh?"_

" _Admit what?"_

" _Jane…..I'm scared."_

" _I still am…. Losing you and what going to happen…. But we should trust Carlisle."_

" _I know….Jane… You won't leave….will you"_

" _No never…."_

" _Jane?...What is he doing?...OW! it hurts?!"_

" _Its going to be alright Alec you will see, just relax, Carlisle working on your throat now."_

"… _.Jane?...make it stop!"_

" _It's gonna be alright brother. It won't last forever."_

" _No! please Jane this really hurts… Make him stop touching it please!"_

" _Its going to be okay."_

' _No more Jane I can't take it! IT hurts to much'_

' _Its almost over brother I promise! Just a little longer.;_

' _Its making it hurt worse! Whatever he's doing, please make it stop.'_

' _He needs to inspect the damage brother, please let him finish. I promise it's almost over and It needs to heal brother. I promise he'll stop just let him finish.'_

' _Please…OW…. Jane.. Janey.! …it…hurt…stop!Stop!'-crying-_

' _Almost through…'_

'… _..-crying…'"_

' _He's done brother. Its okay now.'_ Jane held and squeezed her brother's hand. Esme smiled wiping Alec's tears from his face. He shook holding Esme hand close and looked at Jane who smiled and nodded. Closing his eyes before opening them up again, Carlisle smiled held something out for him in a cup. From what it looked like on the outside Alec would flinch and Jerk from Carlisle, making certain things difficult for him. Jane would squeeze his hand while his head faced Carlisle. Her head hung low on Alec's arm so know one could see her face. It wasn't long before Carlisle could manage what need to be done.

"I'm afraid the damage it quite severe. His voice box main took a hit, and your throat has some burns that will take longer to heal especially the lack of blood and venom. So I'm going to put this bluntly until it heals you won't be able to talk and any further damage could make this permanent. I'm going to try and work on something and see if we can have some venom reach your throat. I thinking the Iron rod nearly burnt your throat bad enough there is a lack of venom flow coming into your throat to heal the damage." Carlisle looked at him sorrowfully, and Jane looked hurt by the news.

" My brother might not talk again?" She asked tearfully, it was enough for Esme to comfort them both.

" If he doesn't let his throat heal, I'm afraid not. Anything a scream or yell or anything to set it off. His throat is badly damage and fire can do that and make it hard for his body to heal and it could mean permanent damage if it was allowed to continue." Carlisle explained. He had place a small amount of venom and animal blood in a cup. Jane watched curious watching every move incase Carlisle asked her to do this herself for her brother sake. Smiling he explained in great detail what needs to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

" Unlike human blood that's sweet at taste, animal blood has nutrients the same as human which is why we can survive on it, its like being on a diet instead of cake sweets and other things that human take into their bodies, animals rely on things that are good for them and its not as sweet so it shouldn't burn your throat, and its like tofu, vegetables things that's good for you. Try it and take a drink, sip it slowly and not to fast. It might hurt a little I' afraid maybe not at all" Carlisle explained. Alec looked at his sister nodding her encouragement and placed the cup to his lips slowly.

His first reaction was wince when the liquid reached his mouth, but a small sip was all that was required and he took one, trying to be brave, once it reached his throat. It stung at first and caused him to him whimper, but after a while it didn't burn, but felt cold and soothing. Jane smiled when her brother didn't let out any more signs of pain, and they all encouraged him to drink more. Carlisle explained not to much and that rest was required, if Alec felt up to it he could have a shower and a bath when his wounds healed some which he will check tomorrow. Esme let him know if he needed anything to let them know. Jane surprised them by smiling and hugging them both.

"Thank you, for saving my brother thank you!" she cried and went to her brother hugging him close not letting go. Carlisle smiled along with Esme.

" Your welcome dear now rest, you been through enough." Esme said as she closed the door behind her. Jane snuggled close to her brother thinking comforting thoughts to her brother.

The early morning took a big rise over the mountains, and Jane had just finished getting ready for the day, when she reached the room, her brother was looking out the window seeing the forest and trees through giant windows that let in more of the nature itself. Jane smiled at her brother, and looked at the clothes he picked out for the day. She smiled at the outfit, which seemed to compliment her brother well. Alec smiled at her shaking his head, Jane could tell he was finding this not talking thing hard, and placed comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

" I'll go fetch Carlisle and see if you can drink something, I'm sorry this happened, and I should've done something to stop it." Jane murmured as she touched his cheek. Alec grabbed her hand and shook his head frantically.

' _This was not your fault! And don't you dare blame yourself Jane! I couldn't bare it if something happened to you! I couldn't bare if I failed to protect you again!'_ Jane eyes widened slightly and shook her head hugging her brother tightly.

"What happened to us was not your fault and you did what you could. They were stronger and took everything from us. Don't do this brother blame yourself for what has happened. You kept us alive before they found us. Your brave and strong and you did not fail me." Jane whimpered. She kissed her brother cheek and left to fetch Carlisle. Alec alone in his thoughts tried to get ready for the day. Esme in turn took Jane hunting, and shopping to enjoy time out alone just the girls, and left Carlisle and Alec alone to talk about what happened and the events that took place.

Every detail of what had happened up to the point to before they could call Carlisle was written down and Carlisle grateful that Alec stood up for Renesemee and was grateful for courage to do what he did. He broke his heart when he heard what Aro had done, but that left one question what made it get so bad that he had to call Carlisle.

" Alec what happened before Me and Esme came and got you and your sister?" Carlisle asked softly. The look on Alec face told there was more going on then what was lead. Alec shook his head wanting to get rid of the terrors that plagued his mind. He wanted to forget, but he would be forever haunted by what happened.

" Has he hurt you more than what I have seen? Has he threatened you?" Carlisle asked getting down on his knees meeting Alec eyes, as he sat in the chair head down afraid to look up. Carlisle placed a hand on his knee and Alec looked up and met his eyes.

" Son, what happened? If your not ready I understand, we can wait but you need to talk about it." Alec whimpered and this caused him to wince, shakily he grasp the paper from the side table and wrote down what had happened. IT was in great detail and much more like horror story for any child.

" _His eyes were black as coal, every time I was near him I couldn't breathe it felt like someone or something was sitting on my chest making feel as if I couldn't get up and that something was going to rip my head off. HE didn't say anything and I couldn't talk and the closer he got the more I saw the malice in his eyes as he gripped me tightly. The pain worsened by then and I couldn't scream because my throat. It happened so fast. He looked me up and down and met my eyes he said._

' _Weak pathetic excuse of child that should never existed. Your waste of space, I've would have drag you down to pits of darkness despair. Your parents were pathetic and all deemed as mere tools and were in the way.' He told me he planned it all of it that it was him who told the people of witches and it was him who got the messenger out it was him. Carlisle it was him who killed our mother, my mother mother!' He told the village in a letter witches were spotted in the village, and the woman raised two.' He explained how my mother was whore and that she had loved one man before my father and that I might not be my fathers son. Carlisle_

 _Carlisle he threatened to kill Jane and if I didn't lower myself and bow and if I didn't withdraw my acusastions he threatened to make me watch Jane burn alive. He attacked me and shattered my ribs threatened to break every part of me and the unspeakable tortures that I had to endure. I can't say anymore, please don't tell Janey I told you this it would crush her."_ Alec shook as he sat there waiting for Carlisle to finish the reading.

"What did he do son? You can tell me. What did he do?: Alec cried and clung to Carlisle. Though very little was said, Carlisle heart could only break for the boy. It was enough said about his throat being burned but was there something else that happened. He probably ask Jane about it later. Once he calmed down, Alec cleaned his face and sighed as he looked in the mirror. _' Maybe I should tell him what happened.'_ Whimpering at the thought, Alec walked in there and sat on the bed looking at Carlisle. Shakily taking the note book off the bed and started writing.

 _Other than what was said Aro was angered about the betrayal and he started shouting and scream. I was too scared to move I couldn't yell for help and I couldn't talk. He made accusations at me Accusing me for turning the entire guard against him. He accused me of destroying the Volturi. I couldn't say anything or do anything. The fact I didn't talk meant that I couldn't deny it and I wanted so much too. I shook my head denying it al, but he got angrier, his face…..his face I couldn't forget it if I wanted to. He hadn't fed from the look in his eyes but I know he was hungry. He leaped out at me slashing at me, squeezing my neck tightly that I prayed that someone will find me. The more I struggled the more angrier and more sadistic he got. I scared to move as his face got closer and he reached out holding my hands down against the ground, I manage to get loose, but he before he whispered to me that I was much as a whore as my mother, he kept tormenting me about things he would do to Jane and I lost it and fought back , but he grabbed me as I tried to run and twisted my arm. He….-_ _ **crying-**_ Carlisle held him close and whispering words of comfort and Alec shook his head and started writing again.

" _He grabbed a lighter from his back pocket and…. He carved something on my back. I never saw I did my best to hide it Jane shouldn't see it. I was afraid she would lash out and get hurt. It hurt.. It burned worse than before. I've always hated fire and it scared me, I thought I was going to die I couldn't escape his grasp long enough to get him to stop. I screamed but not sound came out he covered my mouth. By then he took it off and grasped my head by my hair and told me._

 **Flashback**

" Your nothing but a whore of witch, a disgrace to the volturi. If I see you again and if I find you, you will burn and everyone will see the witch of the Volturi is weak and nothing compared to me. Know this I know what Caius is planning thinking he can replace me with you, you will fail and be burned along side with your sister. I had fun little prince I'll see you next time so we can play." Aro let goes of his hair and slammed his face to the ground leaving Alec to whimper and cry. It was not much longer he heard Jane's cry.

 **End flashback.**

By the end he handed the paper to Carlisle who read it each second goes by that Alec couldn't see his reaction because his head was low and each moment he couldn't see that Carlisle eye's widened as he read the final event. This was not something mentioned by Demetri and it was not something Caius and Anna had mentioned either. They only spoke of the iron rod being shoved down his throat and Demetri only spoke of small injures that was sustained by Aro after a run in with Alec. This was more than that it was abuse. Carlisle couldn't bare it, especially a boy who served them for so long and because he spoke what he believed he was being punished for it. Alec shook and began to cry and Carlisle held him close.

" This was not your fault son, no matter what has happened. No matter what! Aro won't touch you. That's a promise…


	10. Chapter 10

…. Let me see." Carlisle met his eyes and Alec wiped his face and nodded. Standing up and lifting his shirt very slowly The very bottom of his back laid a symbol that Carlisle knew to well. Gently as he could he treated the wound gently, Alec jumping away every now and then. Though it was close to healing, there was nothing that could be done. Alec looked at him in wonder what happened. Sighing Carlisle gave him a graved look.

"Son the mark he placed on your back was… -sigh- … its mark meaning your banished from the Volturi. (Alec shook his head and looked in the mirror to get a good look at it with Carlisle's help) I'm sorry son. This means if you were to step inside the Volturi, you would be put to death. Your traitor that is what this means. " What was he to do according to the laws he wasn't allowed to return unless pardoned. There was know way for him to get home now. No way for him to see his parents again. Carlisle comforted the boy, assuring him that everything will be alright and to Carlisle, Alec looked like he could scream. Alec clung to him and in a loss at what to do. He lost being with his family and loss his home. What would happen to Jane? He couldn't tell her not yet it would crush her, she was beginning to make it home here. Grabbing the paper he asked Carlisle the one thing he requested.

' _Don't tell Jane. Please, not yet in a way, She got use to the idea that we are safe and I'm not ready for her to know yet. If this is true, than the word has bound to got out somehow and I know mother and father need to know but I can't tell Jane this she would do anything and risk anything, she's done enough for me as it is. I can't bare that for her. And if something was to happen its best she doesn't know penalty for it. She deserves a life without the fear of being hunted again.'_ Carlisle looked sorrowfully and gave a nod. Hugging the boy close Carlisle whispered he will figure something out and he would discuss it with Esme. He agreed he would wait to tell his parents till they contacted him and Jane. Alec nodded and gave a sigh, Carlisle thought it was time that Alec came down and enjoy somethings to take his mind off it. When they reached the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle showed Alec the tv, Alec smiled and softly took the remote form Carlisle, taking a seat on the couch. They spent moments talking about what kids were into these days, and Alec smiled at some of things that Carlisle had said. They went from VH1, to MTV, other channels.

It was hours later that the door bell rang and Alec turned just in time to see Carlisle leave his office and answer the door. Alec could hear a voice of a young man his human age, the voice was calm and happy and hearing it gave Alec a comfort that he never felt before. Something about this boy is quiet amusing and comforting. Though by the smell he could tell it was a dog, so it must be the wolf pup that Demetri had mentioned before.

" Hey Carlisle! Just thought I swing by." Carlisle smiled and laughed at the boy, that entered the house.

" Hello Seth, there is a big dish for you in the kitchen Esme figured you would stop by today. I believe she said it was your favorite." Carlisle smiled and let Seth in the living room. Alec had just muted the tv and stood to see who was giving him this sensation. Seth met Alec's eyes, but found it amazing his eyes were gold but some sort of tent was showing through them almost blue. Carlisle smiled.

"Seth this Alexander James Saxton, but for short you know him as Alec." Carlisle smiled at Alec, who looked surprised that Carlisle knew his name. Eventually he gave a small smile, and nod to Carlisle and looked back at Seth who took a moment and smiled.

"Hello Alec, its nice to meet you." Seth smiled and held his hand out. Alec was amazed this wolf was welcoming, he wasn't like the ones he heard about from his father Caius. Slowly he reached out his hand shook it. The same feeling that came over him a lot stronger, but he wasn't the only one, who felt it. Seth felt it too, but they smiled and Seth eventually joined Alec on the couch.

" You know your not much of talker huh?" Seth wondered with a confused look on his face. Alec frowned a little grabbed a piece of paper.

" _I can't talk."_ Alec handed it to him, shyly and looked at Seth more closely. Seth read and frowned slightly.

" Why not? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Seth looked at him with small smile and Alec wanted to share everything with his boy. Is this what a true friend feels like? Alec grabbed the paper and wrote done not in much detail of what happened but explained what happened and why him and sister was here. Seth was very exceptive to explanation and didn't force and be demanding as the other wolves in his pack. Alec him even shared stories of funny moments and sad moments and the more they talked they more they felt comfortable.

It was well enough in the afternoon, that Alec and Seth watched tv and played cards. Seth had just ate his lunch and dinner was being ordered by Carlisle. Esme and Jane had just pulled up and was entering the house, Jane was the first to noticed a strange boy sitting with her brother. Esme smiled and nodded a friendly smile.

"I see you boys are having fun." Esme came in followed by Jane. Ale smiled at his sister, letting her know things were alright. Jane smiled walked forward. Alec stood along with Seth, who smiled.

" Yeah we had fun what about you Esme shopping?" Seth smiled at her. Esme nodded.

"You bet, me and Jane had fun." Esme smiled and left things to them as she went to go talk to Carlisle about their day.

" You must be Jane, I'm Seth." Seth smiled holding his hand out. Jane smiled and looked at her brother and who gave her the go ahead. She shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Seth again I believe." Jane laughed a little. Seth laughed as well, and Alec smiled.

"Yeah wasn't the best circumstances, but I say lets start over." Seth smiled. Jane agreed and joined them in their game Seth explained they had nothing to worry about. He understood why they were there thanks to Alec, who explained. Jane looked at her brother and Alec smiled sadly.

' _Its okay Jane, he understands why we are here and he was very accepting about it.'_ Jane sighed and smiled. Hearing her brothers words calmed her. She smiled and joined them in the game, together they spent hours talking and sharing stories, getting to know each other. By that evening, Alec and Seth had took a moment to pick out which movie, Some in which Alec never heard of nor seen before. After picking one they settled next to Jane and got ready to watch settling after a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

By next morning, Alec took a deep breath and looked to see Seth who had crashed on the extra mat in his room. As oddly as it was Seth was already awake playing on his phone. When Seth got the whiff of someone looking he turned to see Alec who looked curious.

"Morning did you sleep well?" Seth asked. Alec response was nod which left Seth to wonder about something, he never thought about it so he decided to run it past Alec. When Alec heard of Seth's plan he it seemed promising and Seth promised he would return tomorrow with the idea of putting the plan into practice. Alec was relived when Seth showed up with books he promised and they both went together to talk to Carlisle about the idea. He was ecstatic at the idea, Esme was beaming, anything that would help Alec was a great idea and Seth ran up the stairs with Alec in tow, they both reached Jane's room, who turned around shocked after the two crashed in the room together falling to the floor with books in toe. Jane got up and looked at them with a bewildered expression.

"What are you two doing?' She raised an eyebrow at her brother who was smiling at her, which was the first time she seemed him actually having a simple grin on his face. It made her wonder if something good was going to come out of it. Seth picked up the books, with Alec's help and they both proceeded to go over the plan. Jane was happy to hear it that it boost her brother's confidence again. Together they agreed to work with Alec and learn all that they could within the next few months. It didn't take long however, for Alec to learn what was needed and he was speaking better with his hands than anyone would predicted.

The relationship between the three have gotten better and became close to each other as friends. Jane and Esme spent time together, with exception of if anyone saw them it was more like a mother and daughter ron de vu. Carlisle, Seth and Alec worked together on teaching Alec more speaking with his hands, and Carlisle continued to work on finding better solutions for Alec. Seth on the other hand grew close to Alec as best friends that they constantly spent more time together. Jane was included also, but she enjoyed the alone time to work on Alec's Christmas present and several other gifts that were for the holidays. She even learned how to bake cookies and anything Esme had to teach her to pass her time.

It was one day that Alec decided to remain at the house after taking some trips with Esme and Jane when it involved shopping. It was totally not his thing, but it was more crazy with him going anywhere there was shopping it was dreaded with Alec, Esme wondered if Alec was shopaholic or a game fanatic. Jane was also surprised when her brother came back with bags that covered him head to toe, enough to where he couldn't see. IT was relief when Seth was invited the next time to keep Alec on a short leash. Though it was a full time of laughter watching Seth getting dragged across the ground, with Alec pulling him to arcade. When they returned home, Alec was the first in the house, while Jane and Esme laughed along with Carlisle when Seth came in looking like a wreck. It wasn't long after he got his feet in the door that Alec grabbed his arm dragging him off. Carlisle made a special note that said "Minimum shopping required for Alec" It was a big humor for the family and Alec was even more cute when pouted or gave the puppy look when we wanted to go.

It time for some work and ore research to be done and Carlisle decided to go look somewhere else for details on how to help Alec and he was going to be gone for a couple of days. Jane and Esme went off shopping to take the weekend time to get to know each other better and discuss a plan incase the other family showed up. Jane reminded her brother to call every evening at a certain time along with during the day to keep in touch if something went wrong.

Alec of course didn't like being babied but he promised he would with Seth close by. Jane was relieved when Seth showed up out of the blue with his bags. Determined his friend didn't spend the weekend by himself. Though it was just between him and Alec why that was. For months now since they arrived Alec had a point of not only did he sleep on occasion, but he had an issue with what appear to be nightmares. Though it was impossible since neither of them slept, but since Carlisle couldn't figure out why him and Jane could sleep, only when the wanted too, it seemed to have progressed into something more. Seth discovered this during one of his sleepovers, and Alec begged him not to tell. He explained they started in the castle but eventually they turned more visual than just flashes.

With the family gone, Alec and Seth spent most of their days playing video games, and talking on the phone with Caius and prank calling. Alec was sad to hear they couldn't make it back but it was relieved when his mother said Demetri and Chelsea had left the Volturi and would be moving next town over to them. IT was still a few hours away, but Alec was happy that Demetri promised to show up for Christmas. Anna gave the go ahead for them to talk for the couple of months since things calmed down and informed him that Aro was up to something and to stay safe. Alec and Seth agreed of course. It took a while for Anna and Caius to accept Alec and Seths friendship only on the bases that it was a wolf and Caius was being stubborn about it. He agreed and still had a habit of calling Seth the 'smiling mutt' which annoyed Seth and brought humor to Alec. Seth in turn had called Caius 'blond Ken of Barbie' which made Anna laugh to her amusement.

It was on a Friday, and Alec and Seth were going to a swimming whole in the woods to relax and enjoy themselves. Alec had just finished getting Jane her present for Christmas and was happy everything was in order, since him and Caius worked together to buy it. Once they were there, Seth was going to make a pit stop for his house to fetch some clothes and drop somethings off at the house. His mom didn't have a problem spending time with Carlisle and was happy to know that Seth was helping them out, with new members. Though she worried for his safety still and wanted Seth to call every evening.

While he was gone Alec, pulled out his sketch pad and worked on the a sketch of the area. He was so busy drawing that he suddenly felt dizzy and flashes of memories rushed to his head. HE remembered and blond head little girl and a boy, assuming it was him and Jane, a woman and a man, the man wasn't his stepfather, which meant it was his father, actual father. Flashes of light came across his mind, and book appeared with crescent moon and blue Jewel in the center and ring wrapped around it sealing it in. He could see a hand taking the symbol off and making it a necklace, and another flash flashing brightly that he saw his mother scream, and flashes of her running. A tree, a tree with the initials carved on it with a heart. When flashes ended Alec shook his head only to look up at two vampires all he knew to well. Valdimir, and Stefan. Alec snarled and though he couldn't race the thought of the flashes , his main focus was on his tow nemesis seeking revenge. The revenge of loss of their home and family's, Alec didn't regret it then only because they lack the responsibility and didn't realize they were risking their race safety. But he hated to destroy families especially when his was destroyed when he was turned.

" Well. Well. Look what we have here. A little witch out and about." Alec didn't say a thing but kept his eyes on the two switching back and forth knowing that one of them would tried something if not careful. A snort was sounded from Vladimir, and walked around Alec establishing territory, Alec was so focused on him that he didn't see Stefan taking action, bending down low and leaped at Alec who turned to late knocking him to the ground.


End file.
